


Broken

by LostRose0



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Aomaris, Battered, Broken, Choose your fate, Death, Demo - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Harem, Harem girl, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incubi, Izroul, Love, Multiple Endings, Nautical, Otome - Freeform, Otome Game, Raestrao, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sadness, Torture, Trapped, Twisted, Uzaeris, Visual Novel, Zaecaru, bruised, cut, hopeless, implications of rape, incubus, prisoner, scratches, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRose0/pseuds/LostRose0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Inspired by Seduce Me 2: The Demon War Demo-</p><p>Mika’s life was supposed to start on her wedding day.<br/>She was going to marry the man of her dreams, and she was happy.<br/>A bit nervous, but all the same, truly a beautiful, blushing bride.<br/>Until the demons came for her.<br/>Diana and the others could not stop the shadow summoning in time, and her true love did not save her, like she thought he would.<br/>The Demon Lord successfully captured Mika, and made her a harem girl.<br/>Mika’s life was supposed to start on her wedding day.<br/>Her life wasn’t supposed to end.</p><p>-Multiple endings, one for each incubi, and one special ending-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is "Freedom" Again?

Mika opened her eyes from her restless, pain filled slumber to see pure white.

 _‘Did he finally do it? Am in heaven?’_ Tears filled Mika’s eyes in pure happiness. ‘ _He finally killed me. I'm free… Oh, thank-’_

Mika’s happiness was snuffed out in a single instant by the sound of her chains rattling.

_‘Oh. That's right. The harem cowl he gave me is white.’_

Mika’s blood ran cold as she recollected where she was. She wanted to laugh at her horrible luck, but making any sounds that sound remotely happy are forbidden.

How long has she been here? They don't shine any sunlight into the cold room they made the harem girls stay in, so it was hard to keep track.

She focused her eyes to peer through the cloth and let out a breath of relief to see that it was just another one of the veiled slaves like her that accidently touched her chain.

That's right. She's a harem girl now. A plaything for the Demon Lord, treated like trash and expected to be thankful for it.

When she was first imprisoned, she attempted everyday to talk to the other girls, to plan an escape, to ask if they were okay, if they were able to drink water that week, hell, even just to talk to someone to keep her sanity. She soon discovered that not only are the girls prohibited from talking, but they were also jealous of Mika from what she’s gathered.

How could they be jealous of her? She got worse treatment they did. The only difference was that among the array of colors the harem girls wear, Mika was made to wear a pure white outfit and veil.

 

She winced at that thought. The only reason she could think of as to why the Demon Lord would make her wear white is that he wanted to tell which one she was without lifting her veil, so he could torture her worse than the rest.

She was going to get married to one of his sons, once, after all.

That made her his favorite pet.

She smiled brokenly. None of the brothers have come to save her when she was taken on her wedding day. Not even the one she was going to promise her forever to. She cried for them help her every night, but she eventually didn't have the energy to cry anymore.

After years of being deprived of any care or compassion, even the granddaughter of the great Harold Anderson can watch her hope die. 

She has indeed had done just that.

 

**_Anyone can be broken. It just takes time and patience. Both of which the Demon Lord has an abundance._ **

 

Mika had to clench her fists to stop her from removing her veil so she could see more clearly and breathe fresh air rather than her own hot, filtered breath. Everyday, she had to fight the temptation of just ripping it off, as did all the harem girls.

It was just something you had to get used to down here. Still, getting used to it didn't stop the damn thing from being annoying.

Mika was grateful to know that she still had a little fire in her.

That wasn't allowed, either, and punishment is….harsh. Very harsh. Mika shivered.

There were consequences to doing absolutely anything out of line. Speak to a volume level that the guards can here you, lose privileges to eat for a month. Take off your veil, a horrible and painful death. Well, for Mika, it would just be horrible and painful torture. The Demon Lord liked her too much to let her suffering end so easily.

Mika tried to shift so the chain couldn't be tugging on her bare ankle so hard, but winced in pain. He had tore her badly the last time he used her.

It was her fault, she didn't want to give him the pleasure of hearing her scream and cry, so he tried harder to make that happen.

She heard the door open but, didn’t move a muscle. She started hearing the girls cry and whimper as someone walked among them. Mika couldn’t see them clearly. Everything was a blur under her sheer cloak. Yet, unlike the others, she remained completely still and quiet.

She’s learned that the ones who cry the loudest when he enters are the ones that are chosen for the day, _or the ones that go first._

 

At this point, Mika wishes to everything that she was CEO of Anderson Toys. She would be so happy to take that instead of this. Anything instead of this. She always thought _that_ was her cage, and she hated it with every fiber of her being. She was so angry at her father. She was a fool. 

If she had just continued with her normal life and did as her father asked, she could've eaten something everyday. Instead of having the privilege once a week, but only if she was good and screamed for him.

She missed talking to her friends.

Naomi...and...Susan? Hrmm....

Suzu. Right. It hurt to think about them, so she tried to forget their faces and all their fun times together, and nights spent just talking. It hurt her so much to think about what had been taken from her. 

She missed sleeping in a warm bed, and waking up to the sun blaring in her face.

She missed the Sun. She's forgotten what its like to have it shine down its warmth onto her skin.

She missed  _him._

One face, name, feelings, and memories she will  _never_ forget is his.

After all this time, she still loved him.

He's probably forgotten her and moved on.

That's okay.

She genuinely hopes that he's happy. He deserves to be.

 

Mika didn't flinch nor make any noise when she felt the iron shackle encasing her ankle unlatch. She couldn't see clearly but, she saw horns, so it must be a demon. It's always a demon that fetches her.

She involuntarily shivered as the demon hoisted her up to her feet and started to pull her out of the room. They have brought her to him so many times that she's lost count.

 _‘How is he not bored? He's already taken_ **_everything_  ** _from me! I have nothing left. Absolutely nothing. Why can't he just kill me and be done with it?!’_

Mika looked around slowly, as to not drawn attention to see figures of all sorts standing around. Where were they taking her?

She thought back to the first time this has happened. The first time she was dragged down this hall. Back then she was kicking and fighting with all her might. Now, it's just pointless.

 

**_“I knew it~ I KNEW it~! That girl has demon magic!”_ **

**_“Then quit gawking and let's take her!”_ **

**_“The Demon Lord will be so pleased~!”_ **

 

And he was very pleased, even more so to realize that she was promised to one of his sons.

She'd be lying if she said that it felt like just yesterday when she heard that. 

It's been a long time.

 

Though, she’ll never forget the sound of her wedding dress being ripped to shreds at The Demon Lord's fingertips.

 

Wherever they were going, they better hurry up. Fresh wounds on her inner thighs were re-opening from their walking.

 

Maybe they would kill her today. Mika was filled with joy at the thought.

She would finally escape this everlasting nightmare.

 

That would make her so _very_ happy.

 

A smile broke across her scratched and cut face.


	2. Save Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the special chapter I said I would make.  
> It is a reference to the visual novel Nautical.  
> Fair warning: This is a very very very sad chapter.  
> If you are emotionally fragile, do not read. It won’t be good for your health.  
> I wanted to put this last, but honestly, it was the one I made first, and I need to get something out for you to read. So after this, I will make the good endings with each of the guys and all that lovey dovey goodness. You'll get your bad ending first and then your good endings after. Unless I've already made all the endings by the time you've read this. Then just enjoy.
> 
> Having said that, please enjoy my special Nautical inspired ending.
> 
> *IMPORTANT*: For the sake of simplicity, This chapter is going off the fact that she did not pick any of the boys to be with, yet they were very close with her. All of them have not found love, save for Sam, who is in love with Carrie from the demo.
> 
> **EDIT: Feel free to reread this chapter if you already have, it's been polished up and revised.**

_“To die, would be an awfully big adventure.”_

_~Peter Pan_

 

Finally, after a long trek down the crowded halls, Mika was shoved into a quiet, dark room. She looked around slowly, but the room was so dark that she couldn’t see through her veil.

 **“Human. Finally, there you are. I have a proposition for you.”** , The Demon Lord spoke impatiently. Mika flinched at his otherworldly voice. The last time he had a proposition- She doesn’t want to think about it.

“I haven’t done anything bad though, I swear! I haven’t tried to escape or-”

Mika was cut of by the menacing demon shoving her into the wall. She let out cry of pain as her battered and bruised body hit the solid wall.

 **“Did I give you permission to speak, Human?!”** , his furious voice screamed at her from in front of the veil.

She remained completely silent. She didn't dare even breathe.

 **“That's what I thought. Anyways, as I have said, I have a proposition for you.”** , he let out a sigh and backed up from Mika, trying to stay calm.

Mika nodded and waited for his proposition, terrified. What was he going to make her do? Fulfill another fucking twisted sexual fantasy he has?

**“From my knowledge, you were going to marry one of my sons at a point of time, right?”**

Mika let out a breath at the mention of the boys. She had to tell The Demon Lord the truth. He could tell when she was lying. She let a soft breath.

“No. They were the greatest men I have ever known, but another human I was friends with was the one going to marry one, not me.”

The Demon Lord let out a grunt, believing her.

 **“I see. Pity. That’ll make this easier for you...or will it?”** , he let out a laugh, **“It appears they have fallen in love with you. Their feelings were so powerful that they stretched through to this world. Incubi love 10 times more powerfully than a human, you see. My son, that is getting married to your “friend”, even he has loved you at one point or another, though he probably sees you as a sister now, as they all do. They probably deny their feelings to get through the day without seeing you.”**

For once in a long time, Mika was shocked. Purely and whole-heartedly stunned. He’s lying. He must be lying! That’s not true. If they loved her….They wouldn't have left her alone to be tortured and played with as a toy, nothing more. Besides, If they did love her, it’s been years since she was taken. They’ve most likely have gotten married and moved on with their lives.

**“Yes, it may seem unlikely, but the bond each of them have to you is stronger than time itself. Don’t worry, I did not make them come back to the Abyssal Plains. I have no use of them anymore. Just, Their silly human-like emotions are sickening, and I want them off my trail. So, I want to make a deal with you.”**

Mika raised her head to him. He was starting to sound like Diana. _‘This better not affect the boys in any way….’_ Mika felt a fire ignite within her that she hasn’t felt ever since she was kidnapped.

“What do you want from me?”, she spat out in anger.

The Demon Lord showed no response to her words, and ignored them.

 **"There are a group of demons outside, members of the flimsy rebellion. They won’t leave and are rather annoying. The deal goes like this. I will take you outside, and you will express to them how** **_happy_ ** **you are that you’re in my** **_care_ ** **.”** , he smiled cruelly.

 **“Do this to your utmost best, and afterwards, I will do what you've always wanted me to. I will kill you. I would return you to the human world, but, I cannot wipe away years of memories. If I do, you’ll be confused as to why the past few years are a blur, as well as the people who know you will remember your absence. Too many strings are attached to that prospect. You will be free, just like you’ve always wanted,** **_Mika._ ** **”**

Her head jolted to look at him. How the hell did he know her name?! If he thinks that will help, then he is severely mistaken. He has tortured her, mentally and physically. _‘There is no way in-’_

**“Think about it. All you’ve ever wanted was freedom. I could see it in your eyes the first time that I saw you. You can have it. No more loneliness, no more crying, screaming. No more pain. All of that could vanish.”**

Was he trying to _reason_ with her? He sounded like a villain from a disney movie.

**“All you have to do is go out there and tell them that you are so happy to be alive, and then, I’ll kill you. I won’t hurt you anymore. It'll be entertaining and get rid of you at the same time. I've grown bored of you. A deal with a demon is pact. I will kill you afterwards. I won't go back on it, I promise. What do you say, human?”**

Mika took a minute. She wanted to tell him shove it, that she would never bow down to the likes of him, and that she treasured her life. But, honestly, she didn't. She wanted the pain to end. She didn't want to get raped anymore. She didn't want to starve anymore. She didn't want to live anymore. Going back wasn't possible, just as he said. She knew too much, but what of the boys? Would they know if she died? Would they miss her?

...No. If they missed her that badly, they would have come for her. They didn't.

No one would miss her. It's okay.

“I accept.”, came Mika’s whispered reply.

The Demon Lord smirked and kissed the top of her head through the veil.

**“Good girl.”**

 

He could mock her and do whatever he liked. He made a deal. Soon she would be free. She wouldn't have to suffer anymore, or wish for a life she could never have.

The Demon Lord took her by the shoulders and led her out of the dark room.

She kept her gaze on the ground, letting him take her to wherever, as she contemplated her life, and memories before they could wipe her off the face of existence. The arguments between Mika and her dad, the little petty bullies at school, her grandpa.

_“Stand your ground, even if the whole world decides to turn against you.”_

‘ _I tried, grandpa. I truly did. I tried and held onto your words for years, but where were you grandpa? Where were **they**? Why did they leave me alone? Why didn't they save me? Why is my only escape death?’ _

Mika raised her head as she was brought outside of what looked like the castle entrance.

_‘This is it. Hold on, grandpa. I'm coming. I'll join you soon. I just have to do one thing first.’_

The Demon Lord put her arms in shackles behind her back.

**“Just to make sure you don't change your mind and run away.”**

He finally took her to a stone bridge leading away from the castle. She saw a few silhouettes, before being pushed to her knees.

**“Now, dear. Just as you've promised, explain to these men why my kingdom is the most giving of the Abyssal Plains.”**

The Demon Lord clasped a hand on her veil and whipped it off, revealing people she never thought she’d see again.

James, Erik, Sam, Matthew, and Damien.

There were no horns, and they were all wearing clothes, so their glamor spell was in effect.

After all these years, she never forgot their names. How could she when she cried out for them every night?

Their faces were filled with what she could only describe as pure horror. Was it because she was wearing a harem outfit? Was it just from seeing her after a long time? Or was it all bruises, cuts, and scars?

She looked among them with a powerful wistfulness. They haven't changed a bit. She missed them so much.

Erik was the first to speak.

 

“P-Princess? Is that you?”, his voice shook.

 

She understood what he meant by the question. He probably can't believe what he sees. That she's been beaten so badly. It felt so good to hear his voice again.

**“Don't look so broken hearted, my sons. She's perfectly fine. Right, ‘Princess’?”**

She held back her wince at that name.

She had to go through with it. No matter how much it hurt her to, Freedom just wasn't an option anymore.

_‘I can still turn back. The boys are right there! They could save me- They could- They-’_

 

She smiled as big and wide as she could, ignoring the agonizing sting and strain that it was imposing on her battered face.

“Yes, sir! I'm so very happy to be safe and alive! This was the best thing that has ever happened to me!”

The Demon Lord smiled and patted Mika’s head like she was an obedient pet deserving praise. She probably was.

 

“What did you do to her, you Fucker?! It's only been a week! You fucking _broke_ her you twisted son of a bitch!”, Sam bit out in complete rage.

 

 _‘A week? B-But…..it's been years!_ **_Years!_ ** _Only a week passed for them? A week? Jesus, what do I-’_

**“Such foul language you have, boy. You need to learn to hold your tongue before I decide to lose my sense of hospitality. Now, as you were saying, dear~?”**

_‘Please. PLEASE don't make me do this!’_

 

Mika felt as if her heart was coiling up in her chest as she nodded, the smile on her face unfaltering.

“I've had so much fun while I've stayed here!”

 

_‘Not this. Anything, but this.’_

 

“He's been so nice to me. Really, I'm so grateful that he came and saved me.”

 

_‘Take me home. I’m so sorry.’_

 

“He let me live when I arrived, and much more. I am in his debt for his kindness.”

 

_‘I was so miserable. I just wanted it to end. I still want to be free. I want to go home. I'm sorry, I miss you so much.’_

 

“He's been wonderful to me! You don't need to worry about me anymore.”

 

_‘I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. The pain I feel is….’_

 

James’ voice broke her ramblings.

 

“Then, why are you crying, miss?”

 

Mika’s eyes widened but her smile didn't fall. She wouldn't let it. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks to betray her facade.

 

“It's because I'm just so happy to be alive! So, _so_ happy to be alive! Thank you for asking!”

 

_‘Let it be over. Just let it be over. Kill me already.’_

 

Out of all the tortures he has inflicted on her, this was the worst. He could rape her. He could burn her. He could beat her until she couldn't remember her name, but to look the brothers in the eye and tell them she was happy, was destroying her from the inside out.

 

“Mika…..”

 

She looked to the source of the voice to see tears that were not her own, but Damien’s.

Mika died a little more on the inside as she saw tears similar to hers slide down the his cheeks. She had forgotten that Damien can hear her thoughts, her pain. It would have been a lot easier if she could just lie to them, but she couldn't. She could never lie to them even when she wasn't...well… a slave.

She had to go through with it. She knew what would happen if she told them to save her. They boys would do everything in their power, _use_ all of their power and rush forward to save her. They would get themselves killed trying to. She had no right to rob them of their lives when she's already accepted to end hers.

 

Mika remained preppy and the facade stayed up.

“I am so very happy to be alive! You guys don't need to do anything! He's taken good care of me!”

 

“That's not true! All of the bruises...Mika, It’s okay. Just tell us. We will take you home. You can come home.”Matthew spoke up as well.

 

The Demon Lord tightened his grip on her hair.

She held back her whimper of pain.

 

“Why would I want to do that? I'm so happy here!”

 

The Demon Lord pulled on her chain and yanked her back.

 

**“That's enough. I think we've made our point~”**

He began to drag her back inside.

 

As a final act of keeping her dignity, she quickly gave Damien a recap of everything that's happened, including the deal.

She watched through a blurred vision as Damien used his powers to show his brothers what he saw, as she was being taken away.

 

Sam was the first to sprint for the doors, as the rest followed with panicked expressions.

 **“YOU FUCKER!”** , Sam screamed in a otherworldly voice.

 

 **“YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!”** , came Matthew’s as well.

 

 **“Say goodbye to your friends, dear.”** , The Demon Lord spoke amusedly.

 

“Bye-bye, my friends!”, she let out in a fit of giggles, feeling the Demon Lord's enthrallment wash over her, keeping her from calling out for the boys and fighting to get to them.

 

Damien only heard one last thought as the wooden doors of the castle shut before his brothers could reach them.

 

_‘Save me.’_

  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

The Demon Lord kept his promise. Shortly after, he took her life. It wasn't painless, but she’s felt much worse. The worst thing she's ever felt in her life, through, was lying to those boys.

 

He had won.

He made her accept that freedom was nothing more than a myth.

He made her acknowledge that she had just moved from one cage to the next.

He made her wish for death.

 

**He had broken her.**

 

**+Bad Ending+**


	3. Borrowing Sam's Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is from the trailer for Seduce Me 2: The Demon War. Here's the link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rqoRidS0iLE

Mika kept her head down as she calmly exited the harem room with the demon clutching her arm.

She lost count how many times she's been brought to the Demon Lord to be “played” with. Everytime, she would hold her breath and pray that she could have the strength to not make a sound and just get through it quickly. He always tortured her slow, though. Taking his time to draw the ear-splitting screams of agony out of her, making her way of thinking fruitless.

Mika’s thoughts bounced around her head to her fiery fiance. She missed him so much. Compared to the Demon Lord, Sam was so gentle to her, even when he was being rough with her. She missed how much Sam cared about her under all that rockiness.

She missed the heated kisses and evenings spent up on the roof of her grandfather’s mansion, just staring the sky. What would Sam think of her if he saw her now?

He'd most likely call her a doofus and tell her that she shouldn't ever give up as easily as she has. He would ruffle her hair and remind her that she still had fire in her, just like him. He would tell her to fight.

Her eyes widened as a memory flashed in her mind and played out.

___________________________

_The sun shone warmly on Mika as she swung another punch at her lover, letting out a yell. He simply caught her hand with his palm._

_“C’mon, doofus. You've gotta be quicker and hit me harder than that. I know that I'm awesome, but I can take it. Unless that's just a human thing to be weak-” He was caught off guard by a fist slamming into his left jaw. He staggered back as Mika held her fists up near her face in the boxer fighting stance that Sam taught her. He wiggled his jaw before letting out a laugh._

_“Good, but you still hit like a girl.” She attempted to do it again, angry at his remark, before he blocked her and knocked her off her feet. As she fell to the ground, he went with her and pinned her to the grass beneath them._

_“I've already have won and could have cracked your neck.” She smiled up at him mischievously. She was so full of life back then._

_“But, you never would. You love me too much~” She poked playfully, leaning up to peck him on the lips. He kissed her for a moment before pulling away._

_“Yeah, You're right. I would never. I do love you. Doesn't mean that you should ever let someone get the upper hand on you.”_

_He got up, pulling her up to her feet along with him. “Listen, I know this is gonna sound reaaaallly cheesy, but just bare with me. Fighting isn't just a physical feat, I mean being strong like me helps-”, he flexed the muscles in his forearm and watched in amusement as Mika’s face lit up,”-but, that's not what will win a battle. No matter if you're human, demon, or a fuckin’ wildebeest, fights are won from inside of you. What starts the battle will end it, your will to live, and your anger.”_

_Sam dropped his hand and pointed at her chest, right in the middle, where her heart would be._

_“_ _If you are able to provoke the flames of anger in here and convince them to work for you, as well as you for them, no matter how weak you are physically, you will give them a hell of a challenge.”_

_______________________________

Mika missed the times like those, where Sam would open up and let her see inside him, see his way of thinking. And in his own way, give her a piece of his heart to protect.

She returned to reality. _‘Will he rape me again? Or will this just be a plain-jane torture session?’_

For some reason, she wasn't as scared anymore. Why was that? Was it because it's happened so many times? Or was it because she just didn't care anymore? Still, she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't scared at all. She still felt a familiar fear every time that she trekked through these halls.

 

 _‘Many people would have thought the boys were demonic beasts, but, after being dragged to the Abyssal Plains, I've learned that they are far from it. I've met true_ **_monsters_** _. The boys truly treated me with a kindness unseen in this harsh dark place.’_

 

Mika lifted her face up to the demon currently pulling her to the place where The Demon Lord will take her again. There will be nothing she would be able to do to stop him. Or… will there?

 

_“No matter if you're human, demon, or a fuckin’ wildebeest.”_

 

_“You will give them a hell of a challenge.”_

 

Suddenly, such a feeling filled Mika. One she has never felt in her life.

 

Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage.

 

It bloomed within her like a flower, as if it was waiting for her to finally be ready to let it's petals branch out within her soul, and wield the thorns that came with it. It burned hot inside of her, making every breath and sight sharper, even with her harem cowl making that hard to accomplish.

 

 _‘Is this what Sam was talking about?’_ , she wondered as she felt a fire alight within her. It filled her veins with heat, as if she was enthralling herself. Enthralling herself to not feel fear about making the next move, and enthralling herself to fight.

 

“No. Screw this.”, Mika finally said, her voice cracking from years of inactivity, but she said it as clear as day. Strong and true. He wasn't going to touch her again. Not without a fight.

 

Mika took advantage of her captor being surprised, and ripped her hands away from his grip. Mika let out a scream, bordering on a battle cry, using all of her force, and both of her fists to bash the demon in (what she hoped) was his face, obscured by the veil. It felt so damn good to not be afraid, to be truly and wholeheartedly furious.

 

“You were fucking foolish enough to not chain me up?!”, Mika screamed without restraint. Oh, she was _pissed._

 

She couldn't see if there were demons watching that could intervene, and she didn't care. All she cared about was the pliable flesh she just hit with her balled up hands and how it made her _feel_. How it satisfied the flames within her, as well as fueled them to the equivalent of a forest fire. Spreading and destroying everything in it’s wake.

 

“You think just because I'm a human that I’m weak, you asshole?!” She balled her fist up so tight that her fingernails cut into her palms. She reveled in the feeling. She lifted her fist and threw it with everything she had, listening to the sickening crack as she heard something break. The figure stumbled back onto a decorative side-table in the hallway they were walking down. From what she could see of his silhouette, he clutched his head in pain. _Good._  

 

“You thought I would be wonderful when you dumbasses kidnapped me to be a perfect doll for that fucking monster. Well, I guess I’m just the wrong fuckin’ human!”

 

She felt as if her muscles burned under skin, tightening and toning for her. Replacing her simple soft flesh with armor, and her fists with steel. She felt so powerful for a human. How could she not have known such a feeling until now? She sprinted towards the silhouette ready to bring down her fists and hopefully knock it out, but she was stopped dead in her tracks by a wave of heat.

 

_Shit._

 

_Incubus._

 

_‘Why the hell did it have to be a Incubus? Out of all things? Do I truly have this bad of luck?’_

 

She mewled and buckled over, falling to the ground. Feeling the pulses of arousal within her. Her rage was still present, just idle. Not for long.

 

“Fuck off. Only one person is allowed to enthrall me and he sure as shit ain't you.”, she spat out in bitterness as she clutched at the ground trying to shoo the warmth away.

 

**“Then, who else, doofus?”**

 

Mika’s heart stopped in her chest. That voice. Those words, with demonic lacing. It couldn't be…. “Sam?”, she removed her veil and dropped it to the floor as she marveled at the demon clutching it’s face in pain. Green horns. _Sam!_

 

“Sam-!” She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to hit him and yell at him for leaving her. But, it was obvious. Today was the day the Demon Lord was going to kill her. As her final torture session, he would make her see what she wanted most, and let that kill her.

 

“No...You're not real. They're just making me see what I want most, before they kill me. You're not real!” She turned her head away such a sadness filling up a pit in her stomach. He was right there, and he wasn't even him.

 

 

He scoffed and put his arms behind his head in relaxed manner. **“If they want you to see what you want most, then why am I in my true demon form? Why wouldn't I be wearing my glamour spell for ‘what you want most’?”**

 

“Because I love you. _You_ , Sam. I love you so much that it hurts, in your purest, most real form. I love you just as you are. Demon and all.” Mika’s voice broke as she tried to hold back the tears at seeing her fiance.

 

His relaxed expression fell in an instant. His arms retracted as well. **“It’s me, Mika. I'm real. I've come to save you, and be a knight in friggin armor. Took me a few days to figure out where you were, but here I am. I had to come in my true form, or people would have suspected me and kicked my ass out. What happened? What’s got you acting more weird than usual? If that bastard of a father touched even a hair on your head….”**

 

Mika’s eyes widened and her lips parted in utter shock. _‘A few...days? Days? But….no….No! It's been….it's been….’_

 

“Years, Sam.” Mika looked down at the ground sadly. “I've been a prisoner for years. Not days. I never thought I'd see you again, to be honest. I lost hope after the 4th year.”

 

She didn't want to see Sam’s face. She didn't want to see the emotions. It was only a few days for him. Years for her. He was probably still expecting them to get married. She couldn't fight back the tears.Years of pure torture and no communication with anymore, and he doesn't know.

 

**“W-What?”**

 

“The Demon Lord, your dad, has tortured me, beat me, and...r-raped me. Time and time again for years. He made me a harem girl, Sam. A slave.” Mika expected him to explode. Both at her and the Demon Lord. Her for being so stupid and weak, and him for hurting her like that. She expected him to scream at her for not getting out sooner. She was not expecting him to step forward towards her slowly.

 

 **“Jesus.... That fucker will pay, but for now, I'm sorry that I wasn't there.”** He stepped forward and began to wrap his arms around her gently before she pushed him away.

 

“I still don't believe you. If you really aren't just a trick, then prove it.”

 

Sam let out a **“doofus”** and started to quietly…..sing?

**“....I stand before you now, and promise you….**

**I am not afraid, I will fight and guide the way.**

**We will rise again, to glory then, and soar into the sky.**

**If you stop and see, you just might believe…..**

**We're incredible, powerful, enough to beat the odds…”**

 

Mika’s eyes filled with tears as she stared at her long lost love, finishing for him,

 

“If you love me, you will see.

See the flames inside of me.”

 

He cutely half smiled at her. Her heart ached for him.

 

**“I knew you had flames inside of you. I knew you could awaken your rage and have the possibility of killing even me.”**

 

She laughed as she sniffed and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

 

“But, I would never. I love you too much.”, she joked in a nostalgic manner as she tried make the tears stop, but every time she blinked and her eyes refocused on him, the tears started all over again.

“Damn it, Sam. You bastard…”

Mika ran into his arms, hugging his neck to her with enough force to knock the air out of him, but he was still the wall she remembered to be. It would take more than that to wind him. He could feel the very longing that radiated from her as he gripped him like her life depended on it. As if she was afraid that he was going to disappear under her fingertips.

 

“I never thought I'd see you again. I missed you so damn much, Sam. I cried for you every night. I still love you. I love you so much. There hasn't been a moment where I haven't thought of you. I love you so much, Aomaris. Time hasn’t changed that.”

His grip on her tightened at his true name. He let out a growl. **“It's okay. I'm here. I am never letting you go again. If he tries to touch you again, I'll rip his fucking hand off. After this, I want to bind our souls together. So, something like this doesn't happen again. And…..That's not the only reason. I want you to be my wife already. My true wife to my true form. My one and only. I….love you too. Let’s get you back home.”**

 

Mika nearly started crying again. “Home? I…. It’s been too long since I’ve heard that word. Thank you…. Let us run away before they find us. I don’t want to stay here a second longer. I’m _so_ ready to be your wife, both in the demon way and human way.” She let a little laugh out her last sentence. Wow. She can’t remember the last time she laughed either. Felt good.

 

Sam nodded tenaciously. He wouldn’t fight the Demon Lord, as much as he wanted to destroy him for what he had done to her, his first priority was getting her home safe. Wife first, Enemy later.

Sam grasped her hand and started to run down the halls of the castle, taking the secret passages that he used to take when he rebelled against his father when he was younger.

 

Everything was okay. The one she loved was with her, and she was okay. For once in a long time, she was okay. She could leave and had someone to leave with. Someone who would make sure that she wouldn't ever be harmed again. _Even if he had to wage war for her._

 


	4. James' Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this one to be as long as it was. I wanted to keep their sizes about the same, but somehow my Muse was all like: “Hey, Y’know how we had plans to keep ‘em equal? Well, I just wanted to say Screw your friggin’ plans. I want to focus on the one with glasses.” Who am I to deny my Muse it's freedom? Oh well. :)

Mika shook in terror as the demon dragged her out of the room. Not again. She hasn’t even recovered from the last session! He severely wounded her last time, only to torture her some more. _Nononono!_ Mika wouldn't be able to stay sane for much longer if the Demon Lord is so intent on breaking his favorite toy.

 

Mika yelped as the demon bringing her somewhere tightened his grip on her painfully. The agony she was experiencing from the wounds from last time right now is nearly unbearable, so more? She couldn't. She couldn’t. It would be too much. He has tortured her more and more extensively over the years. She spoke up, in vain.

"No more. I can’t. Please don’t let him violate me anymore. Please don’t-”

 **“Shut your mouth, girl. You will do as he pleases, for you are a human, nothing more than food or cattle. You are just lucky that you haven’t been brought to the slaughter yet.”** , The demon growled at her. She couldn’t take it. She couldn’t be a quiet doll any longer. She wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep in a bed again. She wanted to rip off the veil that blocked her vision and prevented her from breathing fresh air.

 

Yet, she after all these years, she hasn’t cried once. Not once. She couldn’t cry. That was the one thing she was in control of, and she wouldn’t let go of it. But, the feelings were too much. The isolation was too much. It was all becoming too much.

She started to hyperventilate, the beginning of an anxiety attack. She collapsed to the floor as she struggled to get oxygen in her lungs. “I can't….I can't…..” Mika doesn't even know what she was trying to say, all she knew is that her emotions were hitting the fan.

**“Fucking weak humans- Oh! My Lord! I um….I was just bringing to her to you, to play with! Just as you requested!”**

Mika couldn't think straight as she heard talking and yelling. She watched as another tall figure with horns entered the room, probably The Demon Lord. The lack of air in her lungs was becoming a problem. “I can’t…..breathe….” The yelling abruptly stop, but before the next thing happened, she blacked out.

Through the darkness, she could feel two strong arms scoop her up, as if she weighed absolutely nothing, with a gentleness she hasn't seen since she was first imprisoned here. Who would treat her with such a kindness? Who...?

* * *

 

_“James?”, Mika asked her fiance softly._

_“Hmm? Yes, love?”_

_Mika went quiet for moment as she thought about what to ask him. Today was beautiful out, and they were having a picnic in her grandfather’s garden._

_It was one of the rare days where James didn't have to work, and she cherished those days that she got to spend with him. The breeze was soft and cool amidst the hot day, the couple sitting under a large oak tree, just listening to nature, and each other. That was truly heaven in Mika’s eyes._ **_He_ ** _was her heaven._

_Mika spoke gently, as to not interfere with their peaceful mood, “Remember when you promised that you would never leave me the other night?” He chuckled softly. She wanted to hear that sound forever._

_“Yes?”_

_“Well….If something were to happen to me, and I was taken from you, would you look for me?” Mika knew that it was an easy answer, but she still wanted to hear it. She wouldn’t admit it, but deep down, she was afraid that at any moment he would turn on her or vanish altogether since that nightmare._

_There was that laugh again that made her heart melt.  “Yes, if something were to happen, I would never stop looking for you. Neither would my brothers. We would search to the ends of the earth and beyond until we found you and brought you back home, safe.”_

_Mika let out a breath of relief. That was the truth. She remembered Malix’s words._

**_“I know those little shits will come running to find you once they realize that you didn’t return to your precious mansion. They'll search everywhere for you.”_ **

_Granted, Malix was a devil that wasn't in his right mind, but he wasn't lying. She remembered in that moment when she called his true name, she realized things would never be the same, because when she called him, it didn't take but a few seconds for the ex demon prince to come to her aid._

_In an instant, he had heeded her call. She realized then, that there was a chance that he had fallen for her as she has fallen for him. She was right._

_“What brought this on, love? Has the nightmare you had been bothering you?” She smiled at his words. He always noticed in her when something was wrong, starting all those years ago with noticing the bruise on her cheek from where her dad had smacked her._

_She nodded as she snuggled closer towards her demon fiance. She rested her head on one of his broad shoulders._

_“If something were to happen, you wouldn't forget me, right?”, she quietly murmured._

_What he said next filled her with such a warmth that nothing else needed to be promised._

_“Never. You are my everything. I love nothing in existence more than I love you. Every piece of you that you show me is another piece that I want to cherish. I said it before, and I’ll say it over and over until you believe it. I want to spend my forever with you. There is no other way of life that I desire more."_

* * *

 

Mika opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. She stared up at the stone ceiling confusedly. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the picnic.... She ran her hands across the bed she was laid upon. A bed…? All the memories of the pain and sorrow she’s endured over the years came rushing back. No. No! She was supposed to be with the one she loved! She was supposed be happy with the rest of her life to look forward to! She didn’t deserve this! She couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Mika started to internally fall apart.

 

Where was James? Why did he leave her alone? Why did he leave her to get tortured? How could he have left her for so long? Why didn't he try harder in looking for her, when he promised her he wouldn’t give up?

 

**_Why weren’t they married yet?_ **

 

Mika couldn't stop the wrangled sobs that fell out of her mouth. She couldn’t take it anymore. It hurt too much physically, mentally, and emotionally.

 

All these years she’s remained quiet and didn’t give the Demon Lord the pleasure of hearing her scream, and yet, here she was. Mika started spouting out gut-wrenching sounds and pleas that made the other harem girls seem lifeless.

 

Mika covered her face with her hands, finding her veil removed. Her veil was only removed when the Demon Lord was ready to ‘take her’. A bed and the removed veil….She started to pant and struggle for breath again as she felt the hot tears run down her cheeks and fall onto the bed.

 

“P-Please….Please don’t do this. I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry for whatever I’ve done to deserve this.”, she hiccuped as she sobbed heavily. “Don’t hurt me again. Please, don’t do it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry! Don’t hurt me…” Mika’s whole body shook as she curled up into a ball upon the silk comforter.

 

She felt as if in that moment, her soul finally shattered into pieces, clattering everywhere. She felt the bed dip as someone climbed onto it.

 

“No... _Please_ ….I'm begging you….”

 

She felt as someone pushed her to uncurl herself from her ball. She started to hyperventilate again.

 

“N-No...W-Why? W-What did I do?”, she asked desperately.

 

The demon did not answer as it silently pulled her into it’s arms, slowly rocking her against itself, almost like she was a child. She called out the name of the one she longed for the most, pitifully, as she cried against the monster’s bare chest.

 

“No more….No more, I can't- I-I….” The demon let out a soft Shhh sound, trying to sooth her.

 

“I can't….R-Raestrao….Where are you? W-Why did you abandon me? Why did you leave me to get hurt? You _promised_ ….” The sadness and pain laced into her voice was heart-breaking. She felt drops of water fall onto her head. Was the monster crying? Why would the Demon Lord cry for her? All of her thoughts went quiet as they continued to rock. She just let it all out, letting her tears spill on the demon who was shedding it’s own for her.

 

Sleep descended upon her, and she was grateful for it as it washed over her senses and let her cry herself to sleep.

* * *

This time when she woke up, she found herself in a different place. She looked around what appeared to be….

_‘The throne room?’_

How was she here? Why? What was going on? She looked down at her attire.

_‘The hell…?’_

 Rather than wearing her filthy harem garb, she was wearing a clean white airy dress. It wasn't a wedding dress or anything elegant or formal. It was simple, almost like a summer dress.

 

She adorned no shoes, her petite bare ankles hanging over the side of the throne. Her cuts and scrapes were covered with bandages. All of this combined gave her a look of fragility and feminity. Wait- Throne? What?

 

Mika tried to move, but found someone was holding her. She was stretched across someone's lap. They had one hand wrapped around her back to keep her comfortable, and one arm simply draped over her legs.

 

It was really…..nice. The person grasping her was warm, and ever so gently keeping her close. She moved her head to the left, trying to look at the person she whose chest she was currently resting her head against. Her heart nearly stopped at what she saw. Golden marks across a muscular chest, with broad shoulders. Only one person has these marks. _James._

 

Mika kept quiet as she looked up to his face. She was completely silent as she let a few tears slip down her cheeks at the sight of him. ‘ _James.…. Oh, how I've missed you.’_ The demon holding her had his eyes closed, and his face adorned a peaceful expression. He was asleep. _‘But no one sleeps in the Abyssal Plains. Maybe it’s a habit from when he spent time in the human world?’_

Being up close was different than that vision Damien had shown her all those years ago. She could see all the indents and patterns in his horns, and how they curved perfectly upwards. The tips looked sharp and if she simply brushed her finger against it, she would get pricked. A lot of people would be intimidated by them. She thought they were beautiful.

 

Something was different than the vision, though. James now had scars covering his entire body. A particularly painful looking one crossed over his face. She was worried about where they came from, but he was undeniably handsome as ever. There were tear stains upon his cheeks. She felt felt a bolt of realization go through her. He was demon who rocked when she was crying, and cried for her as well. Her heart ached as she saw the dark circles under his eyes. He looked so _tired._ What had happened to him in the past years? She wishes she could have been there for him.

 

Eventually, she brought her gaze to his hair, and what she saw saddened her more than anything in her life. Nothing was worse than what she had seen. She has been raped, tortured mentally and physically, and she's slept in chains for years, but nothing had made her heart break as much as what she had seen simply sitting on top of his head.

 

A crown.

 

Mika felt as if her heart coiled in her chest and her guts followed suit. It didn't matter to her that meant he was the ruler and that he could protect her now. It didn't matter to her that it meant he could give her anything she wanted. What mattered to her was what it _represented._

 

What she saw sitting dormant on his hair, wasn't just a simple object, but the **death of a dream.** His dream.

 

He didn't want this. He didn't want to read war strategy books, or constantly prepare to be a leader and go into battle. He had taken up cooking, and flowers! He _loved_ flowers! Yet, here he was, with what looked to be battle scars, and quite possibly the position of the new Demon Lord, as his birthright foretold.

 

One out of chains, one into chains.

 

Mika’s eyes widened.

 

It was a sacrifice.

 

Damn it.

 

_Damn it!_

 

“James….”, she let out softly as she brought a hand shakily up to his restful face. “I’m so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen.” Mika looked down, shutting her eyes, as she quietly spoke.

 

 **“I made a promise, didn't I?”** Mika’s eyes bolted open to look up and see  amber eyes looking back down at her. 

**“I promised that I would never leave you, nor would I ever stop looking for you. No matter what.”**

Mika’s eyes filled with tears again as she lightly touched one of the big slash scars across his chest, running her fingers over it gently.

Her voice broke, “No matter what…” She buried her face into the demon’s chest. “James, this isn’t the life either of us wanted. We were supposed to get married. We were supposed to damn your birthright, but because of me, you had to turn your back on everything you wanted….”  
  
He put a soothing hand on her head and pulled her closer to him. **“That doesn’t matter to me. Love, I meant what I told you before you were taken. I want** **_you_ ** **more than anything. I will keep my promise to you, even if that means I have to do as my father wished a hundred times again. As long as I could be together with you, I would fight whoever they asked me to.”**

 

“Your father? Oh...So you really are the next Demon King....James….No...All of your dreams....Gone….”

 

He kissed the top of her head and said with a sureness, **“It’s alright, because you** **_are_ ** **my dream. You always have been. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there for you all these years.”** He caressed her face and she eagerly leaned into the warmth of his touch. “Is it possible for us to go back to the human world?” James shook his head.

 

**“No...I’m afraid that was something I had to leave behind when I became The Demon Lord. The people of the Abyssal Plains look to me, so slipping back to the human world would be impossible. They would always find me and bring me back. But, I have no regrets. It was the only way, and now I get to protect you from being harmed again. Now, I don’t have to worry about you ever being taken from me again. That is, If you want to stay with me?”**

 

Mika nodded, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. “Raestrao, You have given up everything for me. I will promise you my forever. I love you. I have never stopped loving you.” He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. As long as he had her, it wouldn’t matter what was taken. She was his treasure.

 

 **“Forever it is. I love you as well, and no one can change that. Not my father, not time, and certainly not any demons who say otherwise. Heh, How does it feel to hold the affections of a current demon king?”** A nostalgic feeling filled Mika as she remember the first time he said something along that line to her.

 

**“You do understand that we have to get married like demons do, right? We have to if we want to ensure that I can be there for you and make sure that no one hurts you. I want to keep you, and our bond, safe.”**

 

Then a thought crossed her mind and her blood ran cold. Where _was_ his father? How would the demons handle this? She was a human. A _human!_ Considered the weakest race among the Abyssal plains. Looked down upon, and spit on. It is said that she was lucky to have gotten a position as harem girl, but to be the Demon Lord’s wife….She would be treated worse than Damien.

 

James could feel her tense up and as if he could sense what was wrong, he spoke up.

**“You’re worried...aren’t you? Mika, You are my queen now. When we get married, it’s a binding process where our souls will intertwined. Such a commitment to each other will silence any demon willing who wants to protest our relationship. As for my father...You don’t need to worry about him anymore. After I became ruler, I banished him. He deserved worse for what he put you through, but he made me vow not to kill him or hold him captive once I had succeeded him.”**

 

Did she hear right him right? Mika’s voice shook as she managed to get out her question, “He’s gone?”

 

" **Y** **es, he's gone. And he can't ever come back. You're safe. You're safe.”**

  
_'Finally. I can have peace….'_ Mika completely relaxed to the point of melting in James’ arms. 

Everything was okay. The one she loved was with her, and she was okay. For once in a long time, she was okay. She couldn't leave, but had someone to stay with. Someone who would make sure that she wouldn't ever be harmed again. _Even if he had to wage war for her._

James leaned back against the throne, never faltering from keeping her close, allowing them to both fall asleep again. They could rest now without any worries. No matter what happened all those years to either of them, they had each other in the end.

 

 

_That was the promise, after all._


	5. Waiting For Matthew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT. WHAT DID I DO?
> 
> WHAT HAVE I DONE?
> 
> I DID A BAD. A BAAAAAAD. BAD.
> 
> OH NO. I AM SO FRIGGIN EVIL.
> 
> NO.
> 
> NO. NO.
> 
> I'M SORRY.
> 
> Don't fucken stab me in the eye because you're a- *ahem* because I used your shampoo. Okay.

The Demon Lord stood before her. A sadistic twinge tugging his lips, curling them upwards into a smile she has seen one too many times.

 

A smile she has learned to fear.

 

It was times like these where Mika’s memories would forcefully envelope her to try and salvage and protect whatever they could of her sanity while The Demon Lord proceeded to break her.

 

She recalled a specific memory. One of her moments in school.

 

It was a normal school day when the teacher handed out the group assignment for that week. The assignment was for groups to analyze emotions and give their best representation of them. There was happiness, anxiety, fear….

All sorts of feelings, but the emotion assigned to Mika and her two close friends, was sadness. They had to represent sadness in it’s purest form.

 

However, they just had to wing it. Sure, they’ve all had a taste of sadness, but not one of the girls in their “triple-threat-trio” could say that they’ve ever been _truly_ depressed. Their job was to capture this feeling but, they didn’t know how. For, in that moment, they realized that none of them have ever fell into a pit too large for them to crawl out of.

 

Well, needless to say, they did okay. Mediocre. They simply couldn’t portray a pure vision of the dark emotion when they never seen it’s strongest form.

 

As the demon forced her down onto the bed and ripped her clothes off of her, she knew she would have aced that essay after what she’s gone through.

 

Sadness was all she felt now. And she was grateful for it. When she felt tears come out of her eyes, it reminded her that she was still human. It reminded her of the heart that beat in her chest, and that she was still alive. The very fact that she felt _something_ other than pain, was one of the things that have kept her sane.

 

What does it feel like for someone’s dreams to be crushed into nothing more than particles of dust?

 

What does it feel like for someone to be treated with such hatred and disgust that they wish that they weren't even born?

 

It feels like this. _Empty._

 

She still hopes with all her might that Matthew will save her.

 

Mathew...She misses him more than she can describe. But, the emptiness is like a vast, cold ocean that she has been dropped in the middle of. No matter how much Mika fights the waves and the exhaustion, there is only so much a person can take. She can only swim for so long until the water takes her. _She is only human, after all._

 

That’s why she feels a small sense of relief when sadness takes it’s toll on her. It meant that her mind was still fighting against the waves, not giving up yet on the prospect that she is not to blame, and did not deserve this. This kept the hope of escaping and seeing her long lost love again alive in her heart.

 

Without the sadness, the world lost all color. She just becomes a lifeless doll. Silent, unfeeling, and cold. No better than a corpse.

 

It was difficult, though. Since the only thing she can do is lay there while the Demon Lord thrusts into her harshly. Numbness flooded her veins as she lulled her head to the side to keep from looking at him. _If she didn’t look at him, it didn’t hurt as bad_.

 

When did things become like this? When did she stop struggling?

 

Tears streamed from her eyes and fell silently onto the bed. It’s become so hard to stay hopeful when she’s so numb from the sadness that eventually, the thrusting doesn’t hurt anymore. It won’t ever feel good, but at least she just can’t feel it now.

 

The only thing she can feel is the rocking of the bed, the only lullaby she has. The bittersweet sound of another lock being added to her cage.

 

Matthew’s voice rings through her head saying something unintelligible, and the numbness is pulled from her. The feeling was like life support being cut off. The pain, the sound of moans coming from the monster above her, and the wave of arousal through enthrallment that he was trying to force upon her to take her energy was enough to make her black out all together.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Catch me, Matthew!”, yelled the human girl as she ran through the mansion. Laughs and giggles echoed in the halls from both parties._

 

_“H-Hey! I can't keep up!”, he shouted from behind her. She smiled and ran even faster from her fiance._

 

_“If you can't catch me, then you have to do the dishes tonight~!”, Mika sing-songed mischievously, as she rushed down the grand set of stairs. They were quite the pair to be seen. Both were obviously unafraid to laugh and be childish, unlike a lot of people their age who were obsessed with displaying a serious persona and attitude, these two didn't care. Everyday they had together was another day of happiness._

 

_“But, Mika~~”, The blue eyed Incubus whined jokingly as he chased her down the stairs,”I washed the dishes last time!” He couldn't help but smile as well at their little banters. He loved her so much._

 

 _She let out another fit of giggles as she darted around a corner and responded,”If you catch me, I'll do the dishes tonight_ _naked_ _!”_

 

_Well, there goes the innocence of their playing. Mika heard Matthew stopping abruptly behind her, so she halted as well and turned around to see what was wrong. A bright red blush covered his cheeks, making him look as red as a tomato. “Whaaaa?” He coughed nervously before asking, “Are you serious?”_

 

_It was go time. Mika lowered her voice seductively and swayed her hips as she walked towards him. Then, she leaned forward, her lips a mere centimeter from his, and whispered, “The only way you can find out the answer to that question is if you catch me!!” She took advantage of his shocked state and spun on her heel. She bolted around another corner, getting a head start._

 

 _Then, Matthew’s facial expression turned into one of cocky determination, a smirk adorning his lips. He whispered to himself, “So, you wanna play like that? I'm still a demon, Mika. You're still little red riding and I'm still the wolf._ **_I'll eat you, kitten!_ ** _”_

 

_He yelled out the last part in his demon voice, causing Mika to yelp and scramble to get away, it being her turn to become flustered at his sudden change of persona._

 

_He began to chase after her with an increased speed, but laughing and smiling even with their flirtations._

 

_Love was in the room. It was evident. It was pure. It was theirs. And it was all they needed._

 

 _Neither gave up the chase for what seemed like forever, eventually even running outside and through the gardens. Matthew’s hand finally caught Mika’s and he pulled her flush up against his body._ **_“I caught you, kitty. What’s a wolf to do with a cute kitten like you?”_ **

 

 _She couldn’t help but giggle. Oh c’mon. This was Matthew for crying out loud. He hasn’t caught her. Not truly. Because she had a secret weapon!_  
_  
_

 

_“I choose you, SIMON-TABBY! GO!”_

 

_Matthew’s dark, confident expression fell in an instant, as well as his otherworldly voice. “Wait, What!? Mika- No! Don’t do this- GAH!” Matthew let out an unmanly shriek to have a white furry thing is thrown at his face. “Noooooo!” He yelped as the creature let out it’s squeaky evil laugh as it tried to attack his face._

 

_All the while, Mika rooted Simon on. “Get ‘Im, Simon! Show him that his kitten’s got claws!” The little creature smacked its paws against his face, not even hurting Matthew, but surely enough to be annoying. “HEY! SIMON! Stahp it! STAAAHP!”_

 

_Mika ran back inside, leaving Matthew to his furry doom, calling over her shoulder, “So, I think it’s safe to say that you’re washing the dishes tonight!”_

* * *

 

Her eyes bolted open at the feeling of fingertips digging into her torso. She let out a gasp of pain as The Demon Lord practically ripped her torso with his fingers. She grasped at his hands in a futile effort to make him let go or loosen up. “Please...Stop…!”, she whimpered out.

 

**“You fainted during our session, kitten~.”**

 

Her eyes widened in fear as she remembered where she was. She winced as his face came close to hers and licked her cheek. She shivered in disgust. She took a deep breath before gathering the courage to look up at The Demon Lord’s eyes with absolute defiance, before spitting out a single venomous sentence.

 

“You are a _monster._ ”

 

He smirked and dug his fingers into her wounds, savoring her face contort in pain.

 

 **“Awww. I thought you said that you loved me.”** , he replied mockingly.

 

He moved to caress her face but she flinched and pulled away.

 

“The man I love is gone. He has been for a long time. But, You? I _hate_ you.”

 

 **“That’s a lie, Mika. You know deep down in that little pretty body of yours….”** , he trailed his fingertips up the middle of her bare chest, **”You will never have eyes for anyone but, me~.”**

 

“You’re right. I will never have eyes for anyone but, _him._ Maybe I’ll see him again someday. Until then...” She proceeded to spit at his face. His hand came down upon her in a flash of rage, with enough force to knock her off the bed, down onto the ground.

 

 **“Don’t you** **_dare_ ** **forget your place! You are weak. Just a toy for me to play with.”**

 

Her whole body shook as she tried to push herself off the ground. Oh god, how she was in pain.

 

**“Though, I have to admit…”**

 

He slid off the bed and grabbed her face, forcing her to lift her bruised face to look up into his eyes that were covered in a intense gold.

 

 **“You are my** **_favorite_ ** **toy~”**

 

Nothing would be okay. Nothing. She couldn't leave, for a monster is currently wearing her fiance’s face.

 

_Maybe one day things will be different._

 

She has to keep hoping.

 

Even when she had seen him rip the limbs off of Diana’s body, she couldn't give up hope...could she? She couldn't tell anymore. She couldn't tell.

 

The man she once loved flicked his wrist and bound Mika in blue chains again. At least he didn't force her to wear a harem cowl like his father did. The chains pulled her by her neck back into the cage.

To this day, she still doesn't fully know what was his reason to become The Demon Lord. She knew it was the power given that corrupted him. That much power probably overwhelmed Matthew, and he couldn't handle it, so it warped his mind. Or, at least that's what Mika believes to have happened.

What she can't figure out is: Why? What made him accept becoming the next Demon Lord? Did he have to do it for her sake, or did he do it for  _himself?_

The very thought made what felt like a small piece of Mika die.

 

Whatever the case, the day she was brought to him as his new toy, and found an absence of blue in his eyes, she knew he was _gone._

 

Mika gripped the iron bars and watched as he walked away, still grieving for the man he used to be.

 

_Absolutely gone...._

 

 

_Maybe one day things will be different._

 

 

Mika leaned her head against the bars, and let out a slow breath.

 

 

_Maybe one day things will be better._

 

 

Her eyes slid shut from exhaustion.

 

 

_Maybe one day she’ll see her fiance again._

 

_She’ll wait for that day until her heart stops beating._

 

_No matter what, she’ll wait for him to come back._

 

 

A single, solitary tear slid silently down her cheek and splattered on the bottom of her cage.

 

 

_No matter what-_


	6. Damien Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG Thank You to sunflowerllama on tumblr for the inspiration, ideas, and support. It meant a lot to me that you reached out to talk to me. Go follow her, people! She is a fellow Seduce Me fan!
> 
> **WARNING GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE. IF THESE ARE TRIGGERS FOR YOU DO NOT READ.
> 
> I REPEAT: DO NOT READ IF THESE CAN BE TRIGGERS FOR YOU.**
> 
> Inspired heavily the anime: “Berserk”.

 

_“But, they stare with glee at both you and me._

_And I hope the smiles falls off of their face._

  
_“Horrid lives we lead, but they can't help but be.”_

_So said the girl with her eyes cast to the floor._

  
_But, the show goes on. It will always go on._

  
_Until, the circus works us to the grave._

  
  
_But, it's so much fun! It's all so much fun!_

_The circus is just so wonderful!_

  
_Can't you see the smile on my rotting face?_

_Melting eyes, crying and bloody with glee!_

  
  
_I just want to die._

  
  
_I  just want to die. Now, Oh please._

_Will somebody just come and save me?_

  
_“It's impossible. You will never leave.”_

_The voice that is whispering on through the air.”_

  
_~Dark Woods Circus,[ English Lyrics by Abimak56](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De5_No70hbA)_

* * *

 

“Let go of me!”

 

A single shout that echoed down the halls is what caused Mika to jump. The shouting didn't scare her, she heard screams all the time. What startled her was whom the voice belonged to.

She shook her head silently. It couldn't be Damien. She heard his voice all the time, but only when she was hallucinating. Whether it be dehydration, a drug, or simply a moment of Insanity, there were moments where she’d imagine Damien speaking to her. Mika let her head droop back down, knowing that it wasn’t real.

  
“Stop! I just want my fiance. Give my fiance back!”

 

Mika winced. It was hard to cope when she heard his voice. She was always filled with a feeling of helplessness as she wanted to run and find the source of the voice and get her life back. It was only when she started to hallucinate Damien mocking her for becoming a harem girl, was she able to let go of such hopes.

 

No matter if it wasn’t reality, it was always nice just to hear his voice, and be reminded what it sounded like. She probably would have forgotten if it wasn’t for her little delusions. Except, It wasn’t so pleasant to hear him like this. His voice had a potent desolation woven into it. As if he’s been here for as long as she had, and felt the things she has. But, of course that wouldn’t be possible. Damien wasn’t a demon anymore, so there was absolutely no reason as to why The Demon Lord would bring Damien to this world.

Mika let out a shuddered breath as she fought back the tears. _He was human._ He wouldn’t be able to save her. She knew that, but at least he wasn’t here. At least he wasn’t a slave like her. By now, she hopes, he’s moved on. Got a wife, a few kids. A human life where he learned to be happy after her “disappearance”. She would die happy if she knew he got the life he deserved.

Although, deep down in her heart, was an emotion she would never admit to having.

Anger.

He abandoned her. Why didn’t he come for her? Why couldn’t he have sucked up his pride and asked one of the brothers to help him find her? Or better yet, Diana? He had let her turn him human after all, and maybe for-

She didn’t want think about that. She was already in too much pain to barely think, let alone dwell on that.  
  
Did he not try? Did he even care that she was missing?

Mika clenched her teeth. Maybe this made him happy. Maybe he was happy that she was gone. Maybe…..She sighed and looked down.

No. He would never think that. He was Damien. Someone who has never yelled at her, harmed her, nor had shown harshness to her in all their time together. He was the only one in her life who never dared to be cruel to her, ever. Yet, why did he wait so long to tell her about the fact that he didn’t have to have sex with Diana? Why did he just leave her to feel dead inside because she might have made him do something so horrible? Two years racked with guilt, and he could have told her it was all okay to begin with.

Thoughts have boiled within her to the point of bubbling over. She’s had a lot of time to think about what all had transpired. You could say she’s had years to mull over it all.

How many years has it been exactly? Nine? No…. Eleven?

She couldn’t tell. Time gets fuzzy in chains.

Maybe she deserved the guilt that Damien let weigh on her. She was the one who chose that fate for him, even when he had rejected it first and foremost. She loved him more than anything. So, she was willing to make that decision for him, even though it wasn’t her decision to make. Still…. Did she really deserve that weight on her shoulders for years?

  
Her inner turmoil was broken when she was shoved into a room so hard that she collapsed. The ground was cold and hard under her fingers and she let out an “Oof” as she made contact with it.

It didn’t take but a few seconds for the Demon Lord to speak.

 

**“I think you need a change of attire, human. Your clothes are so dirty and worn. We can't have that. You’re about to be the star of a grand performance after all.”**

 

She tried to push herself up on the ground with her knees and arms only to stagger and fall again. She didn’t even have the strength to curse at her weakness.

 

**“Awww. Look at you. Trying so hard, even now. It may take me a hundred years, maybe even a thousand…. You see, I don’t care about the specifics. One thing is for sure, though. I _will_ break that fighting spirit you have, human. It will be so delicious, but there’s just one small thing you need to do for me first.”**

 

She began to lift her head up sluggishly, the veil obscuring her vision. All she saw was the flash of his hand, and then darkness.

* * *

 

_Damien lightly tapped on Mika’s shoulder to get her attention. The girl who was looking at wood carvings lifted her head up questioningly. He pointed at one of the game stands. It was a simple throw the ball- win a prize game, decorated with stuffed animals galore._

_“Mika, see that plushie?” Damien’s fiance followed his finger with her eyes to see which one he was pointing to. She looked among the prizes until orange and white kitten plushie catches her eye. “The kitten?”, Mika said with a smile, “Yeah! It's really cute!” She hadn't seen it when they passed that stall. It was adorable with big bright blue eyes. It really was squee-worthy._

_Damien chuckled and laced his fingers with hers. “It's cute, but nowhere as cute as you.” She could barely hold back her blush at his cheap pick-up line. “Oh, hush, you.”, she stated while grumbling. He smiled warmly at her flustered state. She was indeed very adorable. “Well, it's true!” He laughed as they continued looking through the wood carvings._

_It was still a few weeks until the wedding, so the couple decided to go to the fair and make memories. So far, their day has went really nice. They've been together for a couple years now, so they were past that awkward-blushy-and-quiet stage. Or so, Mika thought, yet Damien always complimented her and threw her for a loop making her blush and stutter like the damned school-girl she was the day he met her._

_“Well, Would you like for me to try and win you one?”, Damien asked happily. Mika laughed and nodded. “Sure, I'd like that.” The couple made their way over to the game stall. The attendant to the game welcomed them with a showmanship type bravado. “Welcome! Sir and Madam, step right up!” The attendant explained the rules thoroughly before letting Damien play. Mika offered to play with him to improve chances of winning but, Damien insisted on winning the fuzzy kitten for her._

_After many tries, Damien won it for her. Mika could barely contain her laughter by the end. Her lover wasn't very good at the game, but was so determined that he spent nearly fifty dollars in tries just to get her that tiny kitty._

_The attendant pull the kitten off of the hook and handed it to Damien, to which he promptly passed it to Mika, while leaning forward to kiss the top of her head. As funny as it was seeing him try so hard to make her happy, she didn't even need the kitten. The effort he put into it, the concentrated look on his face while he tried to win for her, down to the gentle kiss on her head._

_That is what mattered to Mika. She wanted to remember everything, so that the memories would always remain vivid to her._

 

_She didn't need the plushie for memories, Damien was enough. Nothing else mattered. As long as she had him, she would keep their memories locked in her heart forever. No one could steal them away, No one could try and fill them with darkness. They were the most precious things to her._

 

_And she would keep them under lock and key._

* * *

**“Wake up. Our star performer needs to be awake for her act!”**

 

Mika slowly opened her eyes to red. Red? Was her eyes stabbed out? Did blood get into her eyes? Why was she seeing red?

 

“No… T-That can’t…”

 

Mika’s head bolted up. That was Damien’s voice.

 

Is she hallucinating him? No. His voice was too clear and different. The mind cannot make different out of memories. Confusion engulfed her as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She tried to move her arms, only to feel cold steel bite into her skin and the sound of chains rattling. Her arms are held in a raised position, her wobbly legs upon a wooden floor. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out the answer as to why she was seeing red. What was going on?

 

“M-Mother?”, Damien asked in disbelief. Mika only became more confused.

 

_Mother?_

 

Then, a revelation struck Mika like a lightning bolt.

 

_‘No….’_

 

She was seeing red because….because….

 

**“She looks magnificent in your Mother’s garb, doesn’t she, Izroul? I thought she would.”**

 

_‘No! This can’t be happening! This can’t be…!’_

 

She began to visibly tremble in her chains, opening her mouth to say something, anything to her fiance, but failing to find words to force out.

“What do you mean? What have you done?!”

 

The Demon Lord chuckled darkly before ripping the red veil off of the human girl. She winced as a spotlight was shone upon her cut and bruised face. She averted her eyes as they began to sting from the harsh light. The room was dark save for the bright spotlight shining down on her. She appeared to be upon wooden platform in the dungeon. The room reeked of blood and iron. It was hard to tell which there was more of.

 

 **“Here is your ‘fiance’ and I must say, she's beautiful.”** , Mika flinched when The Demon Lord ran his finger nail across her hurt cheek, **“You have a good taste in women.”**

 

When Mika’s gaze focused on Damien, she froze in place as well as her mouth fell open. Damien was chained too, shackles around his wrists, making sure he didn't stray too far from the wall across from her. His face was filled with pure horror from the very sight of Mika, and she felt herself doing the same for him. He was cut up and obviously tortured, as well. The question was: For how long? Has he been a prisoner for as long as she had?.... No. His form shows no sign of malnutrition nor does his eyes hold the dullness of those who have been here for a long time. He was hurt, but he hasn't been there as long as she has. _‘Thank goodness.’_

 

Damien facial expression then contorted into one of fury.“Don't you dare touch her!” As he tried to strain against his chains to reach Mika.

 

 **“But, I’ve already done so much more than touch her…”** To prove his words, The Demon Lord slowly lifted Mika’s dress to show the exact same marks that his mother had up her legs. Mika shivered in disgust as his fingertips trailed up her bare leg. Mika’s eyes watered as she cast her gaze to the floor so she wouldn't have to look at Damien.

 

**“Do you like the marks I made? I tried to make them as close to your mother’s as possible.”**

 

“No! Damn it! Stop touching her! You son of a bitch!”, Damien bared his teeth as he death-glared at his father.

 

**“Damien….That's what you call yourself now, right? What an ungrateful child…. You were given all of the power in the world, and an amazing bonus, Mind reading. I could have started and won a hundred wars in a single bound if you hadn't thrown away your power like the insolent brat you are!”**

 

The Demon Lord hiked up Mika’s skirt, and forcefully started the energy-drawing process. **“This is your fault. If you didn't convince your brothers with your wicked words to leave, your _precious_ wife wouldn't be in this situation.”**

 

The color drained out of Damien’s face as he saw the movement of cloth. “Please. Punish me. Do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt her anymore.”

 

 **“But, I am punishing you.”** The demon lord walked around Mika as if showcasing her, using a foot to slowly nudge each of her legs in different directions. She tried to resist and remain upright, but in her current position and with her exhaustion, it was a battle lost.

 

“D-Damien…”, Mika started to say something, anything, to her fiance.

 

“Mika, hold on! I’m going to get you out of here, don't worry!”

 

 **“Tell me, _Damien_ ,”**, The Demon Lord said his human name in a sick, mocking manner, **“Was your humanity worth all of this? Was the price your lover has been paying for years worth it?”**

 

The Demon Lord finally positioned himself behind Mika, moving his loin cloth to the side. He gripped her bare hips, and Mika trembled violently under his rough fingers.

 

If she could have taken a knife and stabbed herself in that moment, she would have done it until there wasn't nothing left of her to bury. 

 

Anything to escape this.  
  
_Hah. She now understands how Damien’s mother felt_.

 

“Don't touch her! Stop it! Please, I will do anything you want. Torture me over a thousand times worse, just don't harm her further.”

 

**“I hope it was worth it.”**

 

And with that, he slammed into Mika.

  
Damien let out a scream unlike anything she's ever heard or made herself.

  
It was a sound that can only be described as a skyscraper falling with an unknown amount of innocent people inside.

  
Or the sound of an extinct animal sounding a mating call. Not knowing that it will never find a mate, and that it's songs will go unheard and matter no more than dust.

  
It was filled with an indescribable sorrow.

 

  
It was like he was watching a flower die.

  
  
Her body jolted with the force from each thrust, and she tried to keep her eyes from Damien. Mika had no power to keep the tears she had at bay as they flooded down her cheeks, though she wasn't crying from the pain. She was crying from the fact Damien was staring directly at her. He didn't deserve to see her like this, in such a humiliating state.

  
God knows he didn't deserve it.

  
The Demon Lord put on a show, shoving his hands under Mika’s dress, fondling her breasts.

  
Damien screamed for him to stop, over and over, as if he was begging for someone to stop beating him to death with a metal pipe. That's probably what it felt like to Damien.

  
Mika shook violently in her chains. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be this unlucky.

 

She doesn't deserve this misery.

  
She looked up into Damien’s eyes, as The Demon Lord hoisted her up and pulled her flush against him so he could get a better angle.

  
Tears fell down Damien’s cheeks, completely powerless to stop the scene before him.

_  
‘No. He doesn't deserve this misery.’_

  
She's been going through this almost everyday for years. She didn't scream. She didn't feel it. She was numb.

  
She could only imagine how broken she looked to Damien.

  
In that moment, Mika made a choice.

  
It was his sanity or hers.

  
“Damien….Please… Don't look.” Her voice was weak and soft, but that was as loud as she could say it.

  
Damien’s eyes widened at her plea. What was she asking…? “Honey, I love you. So, please look away. Okay? Just look away.”

  
He realized in that instance that it wasn't her trying to save some of her dignity, she was trying to save his.

  
He realized that it wasn't in response to her own embarrassment. It was selfless and with pure intentions.

  
_  
It was an act of mercy._

  
  
The only one should could give him.

  
“It's alright.”, she said softly, forcing a smile on her face as she tried to focus only on Damien, “I'm alright. So, look away….Look away, my love. Look away.”

**  
“No, bastard son. Keep looking. Accept your punishment, boy!”**

  
Damien keep his eyes straight on Mika, unable to look away. Damien had to make a choice. Just like Mika did.

  
He loved her more than anything. _Anything._

  
Enough was enough.

  
“Do it, Diana.”

  
The Demon Lord faltered. **“Diana?”**

  
Mika cherished the fact that The Demon Lord pulled from her to question Damien. She went limp like a rag doll in her chains, no longer having the strength to stand up. That's when she heard whimpering.

  
A few seconds past as she realized that sound came from Damien.

  
“Diana! Do it now!”

  
“Dam…”, Mika tried to form his name to question him, but her voice failed her.

  
Damien started to visibly shake from rage.

  
“DO IT NOW!”, Damien yelled with such anger, that his voice was almost unrecognizable.

  
The room became pitch black. Mika could hear Diana’s voice reciting what sounded like Latin.

 

Damien began to scream in utter agony, and Mika clenched her eyes shut, barely able to handle the sound.

 

The room filled with a blinding light before finally returning to normal. Mika opened her eyes slowly, to find the Demon Lord being held by his throat by Damien. A horned Damien.

 **  
**  
  
**“Miss me, _father_?”**

  
  
  
The Demon Lord was unable to reply nor looked at the black marked incubus as he cut off his air.

 **  
“Do you know that I hate you more than anything in my existence, _father_ ~?” **The sadistic, playful tone to his voice sent a shiver down Mika’s spine.

  
The Demon Lord gasped for air and replied bitterly, **“What...existence...? You were a disappointment….. No more…. than….an accident.”**

  
Damien burst into laughter. **“It's so funny to me how you say that, while your mind is practically begging me to kill you quickly.”**

  
His face suddenly grew cold and he used his one hand to lift the Demon Lord into the air.

**  
“You shall not receive such kindness from me~”**

  
The Demon Lord flinched at his words.

**  
“How does it….it feel, huh? Knowing that you….were never meant to be born? How does it feel to be a mistake?”**

  
Damien’s face crinkled in absolute fury.

  
He pressed his fingers into father’s throat more violently. **“And how does it feel to have ‘the mistake’ slowly crushing your windpipe?!”**

 

The tainted incubus made a “tsk tsk” sound with his tongue before walking to the far wall with inhuman speed. He used all of his power to slam his father against it.

**  
“First, you disgrace my mother. You tortured her for years. And now you do the same thing to my _fiance_?”**

  
Despite choking and trying to gasp for air while his son made it almost impossible to get any oxygen in his lungs, he made his final retort.

 **  
“Yes. And. I. Enjoyed. Every. Minute. Of. It.”** , He drew out each word, savoring it. Even on the brink of death this fallen king remained unfazed.

**  
“Not this you won't~”**

  
A final playful, almost innocent sentence came from Damien.

**  
“That's it? That's all you have? Threats? Hah! You never were the-”**

  
The Demon Lord when silent when a loud ripping sound rang through the air. Mika lifted her head when all she heard was dripping. What she saw made her sick to her stomach. Damien had thrust his hand through his father’s stomach, a blood covered hand coming out the other side.

 

 **“Grgh….Damn it.”** ,The Demon Lord finally said.

 

**“Send mother my love.”**

Damien pulled his hand back through, grabbing entrails along the way and pulling them out. Blood Splattered across Damien’s face as The Demon Lord screamed.

 

Mika threatened to throw up as she threw her head to the side to try and look away from the horrible sight. Seeing Damien do such a horrendous act was almost too much for her.

  
Mika’s eyes fluttered shut. Maybe almost was an understatement.

  
Damien tossed the Demon Lord’s mutilated body to side, like it was worth no more than trash.

He tried to wipe the blood off his own face, only to smear it. Maybe it was better that way in his eyes. He walked slowly over to a stack of blankets. Blackened fingers pulled at a white blanket before he walked back to the wounded human girl. One of his hands gripped at her chains, and he used all of his strength to pull them from the ceiling. The chains were the only thing holding Mika upright, causing her to collapse on the ground without a second thought. By now she was completely unconscious. The newly reinstated incubus remained completely silent as he scooped the girl into the blanket laced within his arms, cradling her close and ever so gently. So gently as if he made a sudden movement, she would shatter beneath his fingers, contrasting to the brutal act he had committed minutes before.

  
She would be okay. She could leave, and had someone to leave with. _No matter if they had to wage war for her._

  
Mika drifted in and out of consciousness as she felt every step Damien took down the halls.

_  
‘Are we going back to the human world now...?’_

  
Damien remained silent even though he could hear her thoughts.

_  
‘I’m glad….’_

….

_‘Damien...?’_

….

_‘Where…?’_

  
She felt him lay her down on a bed.

  
She used all of her strength to open her eyes and look around her room. She was so happy to be back in the human that she just wanted to savor it.

_  
‘This is not….not my room…’_

_  
‘Damien, where are we?’_

_  
‘Why aren't we home yet?’_

_  
‘Damien?’_

_  
‘What's going on?’_

  
No replies came from the incubus. She looked up at him. He had fallen asleep, cradling her in his arms.

  
She understood. He wasn't going to go back. He had seen her get raped by his father, he had seen Mika suffer the same fate that drove his mother to commit suicide, then he had to change back into a demon, destroying his one lifetime wish. It was obvious. He was as broken as she was. They weren't going back.

  
She accepted her fate.

  
  
_She'd never see the sun again._

  
  
It was fine. She didn't care. Not anymore. Two broken souls laid upon the bed together, both unfeeling and beaten beyond repair. Hope was only in his eyes when he saw her, and it was snuffed out as quickly as it came

  
He wanted nothing more than to be human.

  
That was his one dream, and wish. The most treasured thing in his life to him was the humanity she had gifted him.

  
And he ripped it apart.

Piece by piece.

For her.

  
  
He was as dead inside as she was.

  
  
She was tired.

They both were.

  
Exhaustion overwhelmed them with ease. Like seashells that have been on the hot sands of the shore for weeks that have waited and waited for the water to come back. They've come so close to having the water reach them and be washed back into that beautiful ocean and go home. Only having the water wash over them and pull them back into the ocean when it was too late, and they had already been destroyed by time and weather.

  
At least they were together. In each other’s arms, what else mattered?

  
She was so tired.

Is this death?

  
She didn't know. She didn't care.

  
She was so tired.

She was so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to be clear because I made it kind obscure, Yes they died. When Mika looked up to see Damien “asleep” he wasn’t “asleep”. There is only so much a person can take before their very soul dies, and when the soul dies, the body does not take long to follow. Don’t understand? Think of it like this, Damien saw his FIANCE dressed LIKE HIS MOTHER, with the exact same marks AS HIS MOTHER then being RAPED BY HIS FATHER, then had he tearfully ask him TO LOOK AWAY FOR HIS SAKE, finally he destroyed his life dream of becoming human by accepting energy from Diana through a ritual to be reinstated as a demon of lilith. That would break anyone. And Mika, well....Mika’s been tortured for years. That was the final straw. Exhaustion won.


End file.
